I like that tattoo Jacob one shot
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: This is a one shot for jacobluvr98. Enjoy, and yes I suck at writing summaries.


_**This is a Jacob one shot I wrote for jacobluvr98. I hope you enjoy.**_

__"Oh, Emily." A sarcastically sweet voice called up the stairs,

_'Okay, what could I have possibly done this time?"_ I thought to myself while twirling a piece of straightened dark brown hair round my finger.

"Well, I can't think of anything." I chirped, springing off my bed and bounding down the stairs.

Using my momentum from the stairs, I whirled around the corner into the kitchen to find my soon to be sister, Emily Young, standing there.

"You rang?" I half asked, half stated.

"I just thought I'd let you know that the pack will be here tonight. I know how you like to get all dolled up for Jacob." She stated simply, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Knowing all she wanted was to get a rise out of me, I calmly replied,

"Please, I got over that minor crush ages ago."

"What minor crush?" an all too familiar voice asked.

I could feel the shocked look cover my face like a mask.

"Did I say tonight? Woops, I meant they're here." Emily grinned wickedly at her triumphant ability to set me up.

I briefly gave her the stank eye, before I turned to respond to Jacob's question.

"Nobody really, just a little school girl crush really." I said, watching his deep brown eyes with my bright blue ones.

"Since when does my little sister have a crush? I thought we decided boys had cooties?" Sam asked, popping into the kitchen behind Emily.

I groaned inwardly at my amazing luck, before exasperatedly responding,

"Sam, we decided that about seven years ago. It stopped applying four years ago."

"So, if it was a "little school girl crush" like you say, then you shouldn't have a problem with telling me who it is." Jacob added.

I was approximately three point one four five seconds from screeching, when Leah poked her head in.

"Come on Meeko, I need to talk to you." She said, sparing a glare for Jacob and Sam.

"Well, my best friends calls!" I yelped, before sprinting after her up the stairs.

"You just saved my life." I gasped, flopping backwards on my bed.

"Oh, I know, just as well as you know that my favors always have a price."

"Ugh, seriously Flit? What do you want this time?" I groaned, flipping my head to the side, allowing my bangs to flop even further to the left.

"I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell him." Her smirk was the most evil I'd ever seen, which was saying something . Since Flit's only smirk was of the evil variety.

"You want me, Emily Adrianna Uley, to walk down stairs and say what?" I squeaked.

"I want you, Emily Adrianna Uley, to walk down those stairs and in front of the entire pack confess your undying love to Jacob Black!" she practically cackled.

"That is easy to confess to you, not THE ENTIRE PACK!" I screeched.

"But, you're not denying that you undyingly love Jake, right?"

"You know the answers yes, so why ask?" I was getting suspicious.

_'She knows all of this, why is she making me repeat it out loud?'_ Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I whirled around on my bed, sending my perfectly straight hair flying, to find Jake standing in my doorway with a shell- shocked look on his face.

"FLIT!" I screamed.

"Sorry, but I knew you would never tell him yourself, and I got tired of watching the two of you pin away after each other." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, Leah. You mind giving us a minute?" Jake asked, still looking slightly shocked.

She didn't respond, but she was up and gone by before I could say no.

"Please, spare me from this talk." I gasped, throwing my arm over my eyes.

At this action, my shirt raised up, giving Jacob a wonderful view of my belly button ring. It was attached by the usual diamond looking jewel, with a hollow wolf dangling from it.

"Nice belly button ring." Jake said.

I groaned, thinking he was just trying to relieve the tension before we had the "I only want to be friends" talk.

I heard Jake sigh. And then the room went silent.

At least until I felt a slight tweak of my belly ring and a sudden weight was stradling my waist.

I threw my arm off in surprise, and found myself face to face with Jacob, who was currently straddling my waist while hovering above me.

His form seemed to tower over me, seeing that I was only five foot three and he was over six foot.

"Would you quit doing that?" he asked.

"Doing what?" I asked, and unfortunately found that my voice sounded breathy.

"Hiding your face. You're always hiding from me. Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to see me blushing!" I hollered, finally losing control of my tongue because of the proximity between us.

"Well, stop. You shouldn't hide a face that beautiful." He smirked.

For the second time today, a ton of bricks hit me.

"Jake, do you like me?" I whispered.

"Nope, I love you." He replied, looking deeply into my eyes.

And at about that time, I completely forgot that my brother was in the exact same house, or maybe I just didn't care. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it had an unexplainable fire to it.

When we broke apart, we just smiled at each other for a while, then I gasped, and rolled him off me.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I gotta talk to Flit!" I responded, but halfway down the stairs, I changed my mind.

When I walked back into the room, he looked at me and asked,

"What are you doing?"

My witty response was,

"I'm bringing sexy back, duh."

"I meant besides the obvious." He whispered, pulling me on top of his solid chest and into another kiss.

After our feverish make out session, we just lay together for a while, while he traced the wolf tattooed on my shoulder.

"You know I've always loved this tattoo." He mumbled.

"Yay, me too." I responded, giving him a sweet smile.

_'Sam can kiss my ass. If Jakes got cooties, I want as many as I can get.'_


End file.
